


Do you...?

by Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Lance is annoying, M/M, Training, having fun, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat/pseuds/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat
Summary: Lance looked up at Keith, a smirk finding its way onto his features. "What now, samurai?" He asked cheekily.Keith looked down at Lance, very aware of the fact that he was topping Lance.





	Do you...?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is what happens when I'm in a bad mood and have to study...

Lance looked up at Keith, a smirk finding its way onto his features. "What now, samurai?" He asked cheekily.  
Keith looked down at Lance, very aware of the fact that he was topping Lance. The tips of Keith's ears turned red as he tried to find the right words, what were they? What could they be? "Uh..." His mouth got dry and he quickly got off of Lance, standing awkwardly next to the very amused Lance.   
Lance sat up, still smiling brightly. "Not bad though, I mean, you got me." He winked and stood up, looking amused.   
Keith buried his face in his hands and groaned. "Cna you please stop making stupid comments?" He muttered.  
"Nope! Even if I wanted, and I don't, I don't think I could have stopped." He crossed his arms over his chest, getting a glare from Keith. "Sorry, sorry!" Lance held his hands up in surrender and rolled his eyes.  
Keith nodded unwillingly. "You're a lost cause," He said and gestured at Lance's bayard that was lying a few meters away from them. "How did you lose it? It was a simple training session!" Keith said in an attempt to change the subject, and maybe get Lance to apologize though it seemed like another lost cause.   
Lance sighed and threw his head back. "Sorry, I know, I know. We have to work as a team."   
Keith furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Lance. "We have to work as a team, do you know what it means? It means I'm stuck here with you! Can you at least /try/?!" Keith snapped, feeling his face warming up quickly.   
Lance tilted his head a bit, looking a bit surprised at the sudden shout.   
Keith took a deep breath. 'Breathe, breathe. Don't let him get under your skin.' He told himself. "I'm sorry, we'll work on it." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.   
"Dude, calm down." Lance muttered and stretched his arms as he went to grab his weapon.   
"We would have been dead if it was a real battle." Keith said coldly.  
Lance gritted his jaw and straightened up, staring at Keith angrily.   
Keith backed away, hesitating before he looked away. "Let's start over, shall we?"   
Lance groaned and nodded slightly, lifting his bayard.   
"Start training session, level one." Keith muttered. Level one. This was just embarrassing.   
***  
After eleven tries, two almost death cases and four injuries, each, they finally finished level one. Keith couldn't help but feel proud of Lance, and of himself, but mainly of Lance.  
The look on Lance's face was something Keith knew he would remember, he looked so happy, and proud of himself. It wasn't the usual annoying proud face he made, it was more... Keith couldn't put his finger on it nor find the right words to describe it, yet, it gave him a good feeling, he felt lighter.   
"We did it!" Lance shouted happily, throwing his arms in the air.   
Keith tried to suppress a smile, but it was stronger than him, and a smile found its way onto Keith's features anyway.   
Without thinking, Lance threw his arms around Keith, pulling him into a short hug. Keith's eyes widened and he stood there awkwardly until Lance pulled back without noticing Keith was uncomfortable.   
"Yeah, but... Well, it was level one..." Keith licked his lips nervously, rubbing his arm.   
"So? Allura said we have to finish level one." Lance answered, shrugging his shoulders as he looked at Keith with a raised eyebrow.   
"Right, right." Keith mumbled, he thought Lance would recognize the flirting attempt or the fact he just asked him out. "I just think it's not enough?" Keith said hesitantly.  
Lance raised his other eyebrow as well. "I'm... I think it's enough, at least for today." He said with a shrug.   
"Sure." Keith said dryly, shuffling towards the door.  
Lance watched Keith for a couple of moments before he picked Keith's jacket up and ran after him. "You- Your jacket?" Lance said in a puzzled tone. He wasn't used to Keith acting that way, usually, Keith was very confidence, he knew what to do and when, but this wasn't him.   
Keith turned around, both his brows raised as he took the jacket from Lance. "Thank you, Lance." He said quietly, chewing on his bottom lip. He threw the jacket over his shoulders and took a few steps back, bumping into the door. "Ou- Woops." He mumbled, blushing slightly.  
Lance smiled back as he watched him. 'He's cute.' He thought to himself.   
Keith looked at the door with a surprise and placed his hand on the scanner. Nothing. The door didn't open. Keith furrowed his eyebrows and put his hand on the scanner once again. Again, nothing.   
"This... Something is wrong." Keith mumbled as he looked at the door and them at Lance, back and forth.  
Lance rolled his eyes and placed his own hand on the scanner, getting the same result. Nothing.   
"It's- We are stuck here!" Lance exclaimed in a frustrated tone.   
Keith sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Quiznak. What are we supposed to do now?" He asked, not expecting a real answer, after all, the person he was stuck with was Lance, he would get a better answer from his sword.   
"I don't..." Lance started, nervously shifting from foot to foot. "Allura will find us." He said confidently.   
Keith nodded slightly and leaned against a wall, looking at everywhere but Lance.   
Lance sighed and sat down, leaning against the same wall. "So... what do you want to do meanwhile?" He asked, looking up at Keith.   
"Don't really care." Keith shrugged his shoulders and slid down to sit next to Lance, still not looking at Lance.   
Lance groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What about... I really don't-" Lance was cut off by a kiss on his lips.  
When Keith realized what he was doing he pulled back, red as a tomato. "Oh god, I'm sorry." He mumbled, shutting his eyes close.   
Lance studied Keith for a moment, feeling his own face warming up. "It's okay, I'm just... Well..." He smirked and leaned in and pressed his lips to Keith's lips.   
Keith opened his eyes and looked at Lance with wide eyes, he pulled back, blushing furiously. "You... Do you?"   
Lance smiled and nodded slightly before he kissed Keith again. He wrapped his arms around Keith's waist and pulled him onto his lap, smirking lightly. "Does that answer your question?"


End file.
